


The Ultimate Guide to Becoming Gay

by sizhuisturnips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhuisturnips/pseuds/sizhuisturnips
Summary: Baekhyun swears by being straight but let’s be real, is he?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Ultimate Guide to Becoming Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random one shot conjured up by polls from my followers on twitter! If you would like my twitter its @CORGI_KYOONG (the i is a lowercase L) i have another AU going up on there as well! Enjoy!

Hi I’m Byun Baekhyun.

That was overly cheesy but anyway you can just call me Baekhyun. It’d kinda be weird if you included my last name. I’m known by my friends, especially my best friend Jongdae, to do stupid and impulsive things and today is no exception. Buckle up because you’re also gonna probably be at your patience limit with me.

-

“HEY hey Chanyeol!” The brunette lifts his head at the mention of his name, eyes wide with curiosity. “What’s it like being gay?” I plop down at the lunch table, picking up one of the taller’s fries. Minseok laughs from beside me, “You don’t just ask people that, Baekhyun.” I shrug and look back at Chanyeol whose a little red on his ears. “The same as being straight?” He seems unsure of himself. “Baekhyun doesn’t know what straight is.” Sehun adds on, teasingly, sitting beside Chanyeol. 

“Excuse me! I am straight.” I snap, stealing one of his fries too. Its punishment for talking smack, I swear. “You sure about that? I’m like 99% sure you’re at least a little gay.” I turn to Minseok, offended. “Wow hyung and to think I thought you’d defend me. Chanyeol?” I turn to the tallest, brow raised. “Cmon Baek, not even a little gay?” 

“You know what? Fine. I’ll prove I’m not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with gay people.” I insist, taking a sip of my water. Minseok laughs again, “And how are you going to do that?” I grin back, “That’s a secret my dear Minseokkie hyung.” Chanyeol groans while Sehun just laughs. “Don’t bring Jongdae into this, he will kill you.” Chanyeol warns. 

“Jongdae loves me WAY too much for that.”

“No kidding.” Minseok mutters, shaking his head.

-

“You have to be kidding.” 

Okay so maybe not. “Cmon Jongdae, you do everything for me!” I whine, plopping on my bed. Jongdae snorts, “Yeah but now you’ve gone officially crazy.” I gasp, sitting up, “I have not!”

“Have too!”

“Literally I didn’t even ask you anything crazy, drama queen.” I snap, throwing a pillow. “You asked me to kiss you!” Jongdae snaps back, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. “Its not like you’re bothered by the idea, you’re just a big baby.” I mutter, crossing my arms. “Fuck off.” Jongdae snaps, throwing the pillow back at my face. 

-

“So-“

“Don’t even talk to me, Minseok hyung.” I whine, pouting. “Now what happened?” Junmyeon chuckles, raising a brow. Minseok laughs, “God knows.”

“Can you believe Jongdae rejected me?”

Minseok chuckles, “Yes I can because it was about time he shut you and your ideas down.” I frown, staring at my shoes. “Hyung.” Junmyeon mutters, nudging the older. Minseok heaves a sigh before sitting beside me. “Fine. I’m kidding. But in all seriousness, you can’t be asking people to just kiss you.” 

I don’t answer for a moment, “You would’ve done it right? It wasn’t too crazy. It isn’t like he’s a stranger.” Minseok sighs, slapping the back of my head playfully. “If you knew I would do it then why did you ask Jongdae?”

“He’s my best friend.” I reply, defensive. “You sure? You seem to only want Jongdae to kiss you.” Minseok teases and I roll my eyes, pushing him lightly. Junmyeon laughs, amused. “He won’t do it anyway.” 

“He might if you push it enough.” Junmyeon chuckles, then continues under his breath, “That boy can never get off your hip.”

“Yeah but how long would that take?” I whine, irritated. “Probably not long. This is Jongdae we are talking about.” Minseok chuckles, patting my back.

-

“So-“

“What, Baekhyun?” Jongdae whines, laying on the futon. “Did you think about my offer?” I grin, sitting on my bed. “Oh my god, Baekhyun. Give it up.” He groans, covering his face. I grin wider, spotting his red ears. “Cmon Jongdae. Just one. One kiss.” Jongdae groans again. I get up, walking to him. “Pretty please?” I beg, pulling his hands off his red face. I also might have pouted for extra effect. “Fuck! Fine.” Jongdae gives in, sitting up.

“Yay!” I plop down beside him, grinning. “I hate you.” he mutters. “No you don’t. Now c’mere.” I cross my legs, facing the younger. Jongdae sighs, blushing more if possible, turning to face me. I grin when he whines wordlessly, earning a shove to the shoulder. “You look like a tomato.” I tease, amused. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jongdae snaps, blush creeping up his neck. I laugh, grabbing his bicep before leaning in, tugging him closer to connect our lips faster. His lips are very.. soft. He starts to pull back but I pull him back in without thinking about it. I feel his breaths pick up as I shift to my knees to press closer. His lips are gentle and hesitant against mine, his hands coming up to gently grip my waist as my hands curl into his hair. 

Not enough.

Jongdae gasps when I nip at his bottom lip, allowing me entrance. At the same time, it seemed to have drew Jongdae’s limit as he pushed me back. “Happy?” he snaps, his cheeks going back to red when i don’t answer at first. “Yeah.” I grin, making Jongdae roll his eyes. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Jongdae mutters, getting off the futon. 

-

“You’re so stupid.” Chanyeol mutters, whining when I shove him off the bed. “No offense but you are.” Sehun calls from the futon. “Just how am I stupid?” I snap, crossing my arms. “For starters no one makes out with someone they aren’t attracted to.” Minseok chuckles, scribbling notes down for his homework. “Jongdae is handsome and his lips are really soft. But I’m still straight.” 

Chanyeol groans, annoyed. “I’m what now?” Jongdae questions, walking in. “Don’t ask.” Sehun advises, smiling from the futon knowingly. “No one asked how his lips were by the way.” Minseok sing songs in my ear as he walks past, amused. 

-

“Fine fine. Choose the movie.” Jongdae sighs and I grin, satisfied. I catch Jongdae glance down at my lips before averting his gaze. I peck his lips quickly before jumping off the couch to grab the remote. “Baekhyun!” He gasps, blushing heavily. “What?” I chuckle, turning back to sit beside him. “What was that?” He whines, pulling his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them. “Nothing. C’mon its movie time and you know what that means!” 

“Cuddle time.” Jongdae mumbles into his knees, holding his arm out for me to scoot closer. “Yup!” I shout, laughing.

-

“I swear I’m not attracted to him. In that way at least.” I insist. Sehun snorts, “You know Junmyeon hyung won’t judge you if you’re even a little gay.”

“But I’m not.”

“So like nothing? You kissed what once? and nothing?” Yixing questions, amused. “Twice.” 

Minseok perks up immediately, pausing the movie. “Twice?” 

“Yeah he let me choose the movie so I kissed him. It was quickie.”

“For starters, never call it a quickie again.” Junmyeon laughs before Chanyeol speaks up. “And second, you’re stupid. Why would you kiss him again?” I shrug, grinning. They make such a big deal over a kiss. It was only like half a second. “So are you sure you aren’t gay?” Jongin questions, bringing the popcorn. “Positive. Just because I kiss him doesn’t mean anything. His lips are just soft and frankly it’s not my fault he’s cute when he’s shy.” 

Yixing snorts while Minseok and Junmyeon share a glance. “Whatever you say.” Sehun snorts. 

-

“Stop laughing!” I whine, nudging him. Jongdae apologizes through laughter, shaking his head. Oh, his smile is cute. His eyes glisten with how the sun is hitting them, the light brown looking like milk chocolate. Oh. He really is handsome. “Baekhyun.” Jongdae snaps his fingers, breaking my thoughts. “You okay? You never daze off.” He murmurs, touching the back of his hand to my cheek. I blush a little from the contact, his hand warm on my skin. “I’m fine.” I choke out, avoiding his gaze. “You wanna go to bed? Take a nap? You’re getting warm, you might be catching a cold.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” I clear my throat, standing up. “That’s fine. Get some rest, okay? I’ll probably finish my work then go.” He informs, voice softer, standing up as well. My gaze falls to his lips again and how inviting they look. I nod before i can think too much, heading to my room to sleep. 

Holy shit. What the fuck was that?

-

Hi.

It’s Baekhyun again.

Now, I know what you’re thinking.

“Baekhyun, you’re stupid. You’re gay as the fucking rainbow.”

Shut up ok? So what if you’re right. 

Assholes.

-

“Hello?”

“Hey Jongdae said you weren’t feeling well so I wanted to check in.”

I sigh, laying back down. “I’m fine. Thank you Minseok hyung.” A pause on the other line. “You were never sick were you? You sound fine.” 

“Technically ‘not feeling well’ and ‘sick’ hold two completely different contexts.”

“No they don’t.”

“Yes they do. When you are sick you-“

“Baekhyun. What’s actually wrong?”

“Whatcha mean?” 

“Baekhyun.”

“ithinkimconfused”

“What? Slower.”

“I. Think. I’m. Confused.”

“About what?”

“You know what.”

“Jongdae?”

….

“About time.”

“Fuck you.”

-

Sehun laughs, falling back against Chanyeol, who, to no surprise, is laughing as well. “You are all fuc-“

“Ok ok. Sehun, Yeol shut up.” Junmyeon smacks Sehun’s leg in scolding. “So what do you want us to do?” 

“Help me.” I whine, ruffling my hair. “Why don’t you just ask him out?” Yixing suggests, turning his head to look at me from the floor. He’s not wrong. I should. But doing that means confidence. Do I really have confidence?

“Or just like fuck him until-“

“Sehun.” Minseok scolds, a smile forming on his face. “I’m serious.” I hiss, slapping Sehun’s arm. “Ow!” Sehun whines, huffing when Chanyeol rubs the injured spot. “I agree with Yixing. Just ask him out like a normal person.” Chanyeol suggests, smiling.

“No I can’t.” I complain, shifting. “Orrrr if you wanna be all cute take him to a date then ask him out. Jongdae is a hopeless romantic.” Kyungsoo suggests.

“I should’ve just invited Kyungsoo. He has the good ideas.” I retort, earning a punch from Minseok and Chanyeol. “There’s the festival this weekend!” Jongin pitches in, grinning. “I like you two.” I hum.

-

I laugh, sprinting after Jongdae through the festival. “Baekhyun! Look!” I follow his gaze, spotting a big brown teddy bear among other big teddy bears of other colors. “Come on, let’s try the game then.” I encourage, pulling him towards the booth. “Here.” He hands me the pouches, smiling. I stare at him for a moment, taking in how happy he looks before grinning back. “Wait let me try one!” I laugh before handing him a pouch back. He tosses it, missing the red circle by a few centimeters.

I chuckle when he pouts, playfully bumping him aside with my hip. He laughs, shoving my shoulder before stepping back. “Let a professional do it. Once I get him the green bear is mine.” I tease him. He rolls his eyes, raising a brow expectantly. I fix my posture, playfully exaggerating how far I push my shoulders back before tossing the pouch. 

And it landed dead smack in the middle.

I laugh as Jongdae groans in defeat. “I gotta go to the bathroom.” He mumbles in my ear and I look at him in concern before smiling and nodding. 

-

“You’re kidding.” He laughs, jogging towards me. I hold the bear he was eyeing up high grinning at him. “How did you-“ 

I shrug, letting him take the bear. “I might have paid a little more attention then I let on.” He shakes his head, pulling me in for a hug. I smile, accepting the hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Thank you.” He mumbles into my neck. 

I pull back slightly, cupping his cheeks in my hands. He’s still grinning, his cheeks pink. My thumb strokes across his cheekbone. “What?” Jongdae whines after a moment, grabbing my hand with the hand that isn’t holding the bear. “Just trying to imprint this image in my head.” I mumble, making him blush harder. 

And sucking up my big ego about being straight, I lean down, locking his lips against mine.

Yup defiantly gay.


End file.
